


Tough Season

by nightsammy



Series: Jenneel Kink!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fights, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub Jensen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season nine is hard on Jensen and he suffers from character bleed, making him hard to live with. Danneel knows what to do to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Season

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and have read the other fics in the kink verse, kudos to you for being patient enough to wait! If I had to make an excuse I'd have to say that college has been riding me hard and I've had little time to write fics. But truth is (well, that is the truth, but the other truth is) that I for a long time lost my muse. Lately I've been wanting to write and while I'm not all there, I'm gonna write this. Because it's been nearly a year, damnit. PS: THIS IS STILL AN AU WHERE JJ ISN'T BORN.

Season nine is hard on Jensen. It's very Dean heavy, and some weeks of shooting are harder than others. At the end of the season it gets to him, and he experiences some character bleed. They're pulling Dean through a meat grinder, it feels like, and Jensen's struggling to keep it all out of his private life. Somehow it works out on set in between takes, he jokes around with Jared, Misha and the rest of the cast and crew. But as soon as he goes home for the day it starts. He snaps at Danneel if she tells him to take out the trash, or if she asks him if he wants to help with the dishes. He tells her he's busy, he's got lines to read, emails to send, plans to make. Danneel is currently not working and that somehow tells him that she has more than enough time on her hands to do all on her own. Danneel knows how hard they're riding him this season and she tries her best, knows how he gets with heavy storylines, but this is bigger, this is much bigger than it has ever been, and she can't handle it. On a beautiful Sunday morning, she snaps.

"Okay, that's it," she grits out, slamming her half-full coffee cup down onto the table so hard she makes a mess out of the newspaper, making a nice, brown circle where the cup is places on top of it.

Jensen flinches visibly, surprised, but it only lasts a few seconds. Then he goes back to being all moody, pointing at the newspaper. "Y'know, I was gonna read that."

"I don't fucking care," Danneel replies, and that makes him look up for real. Danneel doesn't swear, not really. Only during sex, usually. So when she swears on other occasions there must be something.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Jensen asks, folding his arms. Danneel blinks at him before she stars laughing, almost bitterly. He frowns, confused. 

"Me? _Me_? Jensen Ackles, you're a huge asshole," she snaps. She's not letting him off easy this time. If her being nice doesn't work, she gotta play the bad cop. "I understand, that this season is wearing you down. I know you're stressed, you're tired, you're frustrated. And I know you try your best but you're acting like a dick and you have been acting that way for about a month, and it's just getting to me."

Jensen opens his mouth, but she holds up a hand. "I am not done." His mouth closes and he unfolds his arms, face softening a bit. It's working, but she's not quite there.

"You snap, you yell, you slam doors and you freak out the dogs. You don't clean up because you think I have too little to do around here. You expect me to be your maid or something, well guess what, it's over."

Jensen's eyes widen a bit and he stands up, clearly trying to argue or come up with an excuse, or hell, maybe an apology, but she's done.

"Bedroom. Now."

There's a long silence and then just a dumb "huh?" from Jensen.

"You heard me. Bedroom. Strip and wait for me. Hands and knees."

He nods silently and walks out of the kitchen, and she hears him walk up the stairs, faster than he usually goes. She takes a deep breath, reaches back to fasten her hair in a tight ponytail and throws off her sweater. Under she's wearing one of her see-through singlets, so old and worn out and washed out that it's only decent to use within their own four walls. She sits down, picks up her cup and the newspaper and starts skimming through. She takes her time, not rushing. He won't suffer waiting a bit.

She decides that ten minutes is an okay time to wait, and gets up then, puts her coffee cup in the sink and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She hides her proud smile behind a pokerface when she sees that he's still in the position he was told now ten minutes ago. He doesn't speak, doesn't ask for anything. He knows when to shut up, she'll give him that. She catches him staring at her breasts through the shirt, and as she passes him she gives his ass a quick slap. "Face down."

As he obliges she walks over to the closet, opens it and starts rustling through jackets and shoes and empty boxes. At the bottom, hidden under all of it, is the box meant for situations like these. She opens it, eyes scanning for what she's looking for, and when she finds it she smirks and pulls it out, letting the box stay open in case she needs anything else.

She lets it slide up Jensen's thighs and he visibly tenses, knowing exactly what it is. Without warning she gives a hard smack with the riding crop across his thighs, making him groan and jerk slightly. "A little warning would be nice," he mutters, and she does it again, same place, harder. "You don't speak unless you're told," she says, and he nods. They have a safe-word, so of course there's no danger of him doing something he doesn't want to do.

"Spread your legs wide and lower your chest to the mattress," she tells him, and he does, ass in the air and face supported on his forearms. She let the crop slide over his ass, lower back and up to his shoulders, back down along his spine and down the crease of his ass. He shivers at the touch and spreads his legs even wider. She let it slide between his legs and down the length of his cock, and as she pulls it away from the skin he tenses, like he's scared she'll use it. He trusts her enough not to do anything, and she smiles as she pulls it back and walks around the bed. She pulls off her pants and panties slowly, making Jensen watch by holding the crop against his chin, forcing his face her way. She sways her hips slowly and he swallows hard, still quiet. "You're so hot when you're all obedient like this," she tells him, and there's a hint of a smile there, but mostly his face is neutral. She climbs onto the bed as soon as she's undressed (well, that is except for her see-through shirt). She shifts so that she's sitting in front of him, spreads her legs and rubs the crop along her inner thighs. "C'mon, you know what to do."

"S -..." he stops before he speaks, instead asking slowly. "Permission to speak?"

She smiles a bit, it's kind of ridiculous but it's hot too, the way he let her have complete control of the situation. "Yes."

"Slow or quick? How do you want it?" he asks, already inching closer. She draws in a breath and holds it, smiling a bit strained. She gotta keep it together. "Surprise me."

He nods as a response before lowering his chest again, keeping his ass in the air while leaning in to rub his lips against her, and she's already so wet, she hadn't even noticed how turned on she was until this moment. She bites her lip and spreads her legs a bit wider, giving his ass a tiny slap with the crop. "You can go deeper though. I don't want foreplay."

As he's about to do as he's told she puts the crop to his cheek, making him look up at her, waiting. So obedient. "You keep your eyes on me. I want to see how much you like eating me out."

It's the first time Jensen makes a noise, the first time he really slips up. They've both tried to keep it together, giving pokerfaces, but now it's getting harder for the both of them. Again, he nods, keeping quiet like he was told earlier, and then he slips his tongue over her clit, lowers it and pushes it into her, making her gasp and push against him slightly. While she did say she didn't want foreplay, it almost feels like it, with how slow he's going. It's torture, in and out, circles, up to lick at her clit, gentle sucks every now and then. He surprises her as he suddenly pushes forward, shoves his tongue as far as he can, licks and sucks like he'll die if he doesn't, and Danneel's eyes roll back in her head, and with one hand to hold him in place and the other giving his ass several hard spanks with the crop, she comes, screaming out as she does. He licks her until she weakly shoves him away, then licks his lips and sits back on his heels. His cock is hard and leaking, it almost looks painful. She throws the crop aside, pulls her shirt off and reaches out to pull him closer with her hands on his hips. "Come on me," is all she says, and he barely has to touch himself before he does, gasping like he can't breathe as he continues to jerk off. He collapses beside her, panting like he just ran a marathon. 

"That was... different," he says after a few minutes, glancing over at her. "Good different."

She smiles at him softly, nodding. She's too tired to really say anything.

He leans in to give her a kiss, and sighs softly. "I am so sorry I've been an asshole. I... I didn't know, or well I knew, but I didn't know it was that bad."

Their eyes meet and he tilts his head. "Can you forgive me for being a dick?"

She squints her eyes and smirks a bit, shrugging. "If you keep at it with the orgasms I might."

**Author's Note:**

> still write these in the middle of the night with no beta to save me from embarrassment. hope it was readable or something


End file.
